Girl Meets Hobbit
by PhantomsChick
Summary: Gandalf sends the Hobbits to Earth to get education.Frodo in detention? Sam seeing his own feature film? PIPPIN SHOPPING? scary stuff COMPLETED
1. reaching Earth and stuff

A.N. We don't own any of the LOTR characters though we wish we did.  
And we own the other characters in this story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"But Gandalf, we smart enough I've even tooken advanced language." Came the voice of Pippin Took. Gandalf the grey was making them all go into the real human world and go to school.  
  
"For goodness sakes Gandalf I'm .OLD, why must I go back to elementary?" "Now now Samwise Gamgee, you will go to high school and you will be staying with your biggest fan, Jessica Thomas."  
  
"A REAL HUMAN LIVING IN THE REAL HUMAN WORLD!! Well thanks a lot Gandalf, I might as well have let the Nazgul take me and the ring!" exclaimed Frodo in a rage. "FRODO BAGGINS! You are worse then your uncle Bilbo! Now I shall magic you to the shower of Jessica Thomas's bathroom. Tell her who you really are cause we know how Pip is with secrets.", said Gandalf. "Hey I am very, very smart!" "Whatever you say Pip, well, here it goes..." The hobbits stood close together and Gandalf said a few words, there was a big BANG and the room started to spin. When it finally stopped they were no longer in Bilbo's front room, they were in a blue bathtub, squeezed together they all tried to stand up but Pippin grabbed the shower knob and water poured down on them.  
  
"NOW WHO IS THE STUPID FAT HOBBIT PIP!" screamed Sam. In Jessica's room she was getting ready for school when she heard the shower go on. Nothing unusual, she thought until she heard the screaming. Thinking it was just Marc, her brother, she didn't go to investigate but when four little people came running into her room, soaking wet she knew something was wrong.  
  
"UH, What the heck.OH MY GOSH.are you ELIJAH WOOD???" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm Frodo Baggins and we were brought here by Gandalf, the balding white to go to school with you because we are uneducated." said Frodo. Jessica promptly fainted.  
  
"Wake up please we have to go to school to be learned." said Pippin. Jessica slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh my... OH MY GOSH YOU'RE. YOUR FRODO BAGGINS, pinch me I'm dreaming."  
  
"Um, I'd rather not but we have to go to school with you." said Frodo  
  
"Ok. well, um I'll ask my brother for some real clothes that you can wear." They all looked down on there torn tunics and trousers," So I'll be right back." And she left the room and barged into her brother's room.  
  
"MARC, MARC, MARC FRODO AND THE SHIRE HOBBITS ARE IN MY ROOM AND GANDALF IS MAKING THEM GO TO SCHOOL AND I NEED TO BORROW SOME CLOTHES.", she screamed.  
  
"So Jessica was it the frosted colored chocolate balls or are you into the bowel of sugar?" said her brother laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up Marc I guess they can wear my clothes." And she marched back into her room.  
  
"You're going to be cross dressers today boys." she said in infinite rage.  
  
"OoooooOOOOh, do we get special swords?" asked Pippin attentively.  
  
"Uh not exactly." And she opened her drawers.  
  
She gave Frodo a pear of kaki pants that were slightly flared and a Virginia Tech shirt. She gave same a pair of black sweat pants and a red sweat shirt. She gave Pippin a green t-shirt even though he wanted the I will not kiss the boys shirt, and slightly flared black jeans. She gave Merry a blue Lagrange riding team tee-shirt and black windbreakers.  
  
AN: Sorry for the short chapter but there is a lot more to come This is my first story so bear with me. 


	2. school and chores ugh

A.N.: Sorry about the short chapter I'll try to make this one longer.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She led them downstairs to where her dad and mom sat, eating breakfast. When they saw the hobbits:  
  
"Jessica! How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T KIDNAP ELIJAH WOOD." said her father  
  
"No actually, Dad Gandalf wants me to take the hobbits to school to be learned and well if I ever want to be in the OFFICAL lotr fan club and live up to my shire email addresses and if I wanted to be true to myself I must obey Gandalf, because if you think since he does exist he could zap me and if I get zapped that would really suck because my next horse show is like soon and I'm riding Lightning and I hope I win my class and I probably won't if I have zap marks all over me and the Judges will be like euh she's been zapped cross her out and that would really suck. So I'm going to take them to school to be learned and besides Frodo is to hot to be left ant Bethany's, or worse Kathryne's, so I'm going to sign them up at the principles office and I'll be like dude these are exchange students so like let them in and I'll get Pippin to talk in a weird language since he is so stupid and then we'll be home free, and look at the time, I have to go, goodbye." And with that she walked out the door followed by the hobbits. Jessica walked out side where the school bus was just coming up the drive. Pippin screamed  
  
"The ogre! It's come to get us again! And it's got itself a tan!!!!  
  
"No guys it's called a school bus, now come on." She walked up to it and the hobbits followed her cautiously. She walked up the stairs and went to the back where Kathryne, Bethany, and C.J. sat.  
  
"OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH! Is that Elijah Wood?" screamed Bethany.  
  
"Actually, no they're the hobbits. Gandalf sent them to me to go to school and be learned so I thought if I ever want to be in the OFFICAL lotr fan club and live up to my shire email addresses and if I wanted to be true to myself I must obey Gandalf because if you think since he does exist he could zap me and if I get zapped that would really suck because my next horse show is like soon and I'm riding Lightning, and I hope I win my class, and I probably won't if I have zap marks all over me and the judges will be like euh shes been zapped cross her out. And that would really suck. So I'm going to take them to school to be learned and besides Frodo is to hot to be left at any of your houses so I'm going to sign them up at the Principles office and I'll be like dude these are exchange students so like let them in. And I'll get Pippin to talk in a weird Language since he is so stupid and then we'll be home free."  
  
"..Cool... Uh...Yah." said C.J.  
  
"Alright uhm anyways, why are they cross dressing?" asked Kathryne.  
  
"Oh they had to wear my clothes." She looked at Sam who was trying to get the rhinestones off his sweatshirt. They talked to the hobbits for a little while until they got to school. Jessica's first block didn't start till 8:10 so she had 20 minutes till she had to be in class so she brought the hobbits into the registration office. After Pippin said his stuff the guidance counselor gave each of them registration forms and gave them a desk to write on. When the hobbits were almost done, Jessica figured she could se could leave them to turn it in and go to their first class but luckily she looked over Frodo's shoulder. It read:  
  
Name: Frodo Baggins Home town: The Shire in Uncle Bilbo's old house Previous education: Gollum taught me how to be one good person, Gandalf gave me tips on how to kill orcs, but the ring also taught me how to be two faced. Age: 60  
  
Jessica quickly grabbed the form from him and changed pretty much everything. She filed for a student loan for all of them, turned in the papers, and left the hobbits to be escorted to their classes. She ran as fast she could to her math class outside the door Bethany was waiting.  
  
"Hey, did you get them signed up?" she asked  
  
"Yeah how late am I?"  
  
"Only about 2 minutes, so come on." They walked into the classroom. The day went by very fast. After math was science, which Frodo and Merry were in. They had trouble adapting to the whole idea of a round world. "But wouldn't we be falling off of it when we were upside down?" asked Merry countless times. After Science was gym. Pippin was in it also. Jessica had a little time to talk to him, so when she got to talk to him he practically yelled:  
  
"I LOVE THE HUMAN WORLD." He said so loudly that everyone started to look at him strangely. As the day went on, Jessica would see one of the hobbits walking down hall. They seemed to be having fun. When the final block got out, Jessica, Bethany, and Kathryne all went looking for them to tell them were to go. Once they found them all they got on the bus and sat down. C.J. and Pippin had a lot to talk about. They talked about why the moon was made of cheese, why paper cost money, why bread stores were called bread thrift stores, ect, ect. Once they got to Jessica's house, Bethany, Kathryne, Jessica, C.J, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam got off. (They were all going over to Jessica's and C.J was going to see Marc.) Once they got inside, Sarah (Jessica's sister), was sitting on the sofa reading. She looked up, studied them for a moment and looked back down.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask Jessica."  
  
"Hey Sarah, tomorrow we are still going to Kings Dominion, right?"  
  
"Yeah I think so. Now go away and. do your homework or something." They all walked upstairs and into Jessica's room. They all started on their homework and well, practically doing the hobbits homework also. After an hour and a half, Mrs. Thomas came home from a teacher's conference. (She taught math at the school.) They all went down to meet her and ask her about the next day's trip to Kings Dominion. When she came in the door, she took one look at the ensemble of people and hobbits and said,  
  
"Jessica what. the. wh.?"  
  
"Oh mom I told you Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin have to stay here, remember?"  
  
"Jessica I've heard enough crap, tell me the truth!" she asked. Just when Pippin who had been listening to N'sync on headphones and was to caught up in the music to come down, practically flew down the stairs. "Hi," he said to Mrs. Thomas, "You must be Jessica's mother. Well excuse me I have to go make very very late elevenses." He said and walked off into the kitchen. Mrs. Thomas said,  
  
"Surprisingly I believe you, uh so um, why are they wearing your clothes?" Jessica told her all about Marc and finally Mrs. Thomas said,  
  
"Well if you all do some chores, later when we go into town I'll give you spending money and my friend can get us tickets for Kings Dominion free, since her son works there. Ok well heres the list."  
  
#1: get the horse manure into pile (pay $ 2.50 ea) #2: fertilize, and plant grass seed in the big pasture. (Pay $10.50 ea) #3: clean out bird cages. (Pay $3.00 ea) #4: clean out kitchen (pay $5.00 ea) See me for more chores  
  
A.N. This should be a little longer I hope you like it and try not to flame me if you hate it though go ahead and speak your mind. 


	3. going shopping and to the movies

Authors Note: Ok here's the other chapter Please R/R thanks  
  
Chapter 3  
  
3 hours and $379.65 later they all were done. They took showers and their clothes were washed. At 5:45 Jessica gave each of the hobbits some of Marcs very old clothes, and then the girls got out of their horse crap clothes.  
  
"So Jessica why do you think Gandalf made you the one in charge?" asked Kathryne as she brushed her hair.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm guessing I'll find out." Jessica responded hopefully and doubtfully.  
  
They walked down stairs where Sarah and Mrs. Thomas had cut and brushed the hobbits hair. The girls practically screamed. Mrs. Thomas and Sarah had made them look just like in the movie The Two Towers. It gave Jessica an idea.  
  
"Hey mom where's the news paper?" she asked.  
  
"In the living room." She replied, Jessica went and got it.  
  
"Hey Bethany," she said when she returned, "Lets go take the hobbits to see their own feature film." She said and a smile appeared on her face. Kathryne and Jessica went upstairs to tell the hobbits that they were ready to go. When the door opened and revealed Pippin who was still listening to the cd player, but now it was Backstreet Boys everybody. Merry was making strange faces at himself in the mirror. Sam had found some very old makeup and put it on his face. Frodo had found Jessica's replica of the one ring from Boarders Book Store.  
  
"HOW COULD THIS BE!!!!!!? I VENTURED LONG AND HARD TO DESTROY THIS! I EVEN WAS ALMOST KILLED JUST TO FIND IT AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Frodo screamed. Kathryne ran over to Frodo and comforted him while Jessica helped Sam get the makeup off, but unfortunately there was none to help Pip.  
  
"EVERYBODY ROCK YOUR BODY RIGHT WOO!" he screamed and sung. Jessica just looked at Kathryne and then quickly reclaimed the headset. Once downstairs, they all put on their coats and got into the van. The hobbits were scared at first, and when it started to move, Pippin began to scream.  
  
"Jessica if you can't keep those hobbits quiet they'll have to go." Her mom screamed from the front. When they got to the mall Mrs. Thomas gave them each there share of money and set up the times to meet and then they went shopping. "OOOH express pretty. oooo Clare's I once knew somebody named Clarice the third." Rambled Pippin in an aimless sort of way. They finally decided on Jcpennys. Pippin got black jeans and stripped pants, much against Jessica's will, and two shirts, Sam got black cargo pants, and 3 shirts, Frodo got blue jeans and 3 shirts, all of them blue, and Merry got green cargo pants and black cargo pants ant 2 shirts. Then they got timberland boots that were on sale. They kept the clothes on and used the tags to pay. Once they were out of Jcpennys they realized how hard it was to keep the hobbits discreet and not noticed. When one girl and her friend pointed at Pippin Jessica said, really loudly  
  
"Ha Ha that was funny George." She said talking to Pippin. Pippin just looked confused and said in an even louder voice  
  
"My names not George silly it's Pippin." He said. Jessica quickly shoved them into After Thoughts to get away. They looked around for a little while because Merry was so fascinated with the makeup samples. Then of course they where late to meet Mrs. Thomas, Sarah, Kathryne, Marc, and Bethany so they ran as fast as they could, dodging a security guard yelling something about an autograph. When they finally reached them they were five minutes late. Mrs. Thomas didn't mind too much because Frodo gave her a hug. Once they were back in the car Jessica explained the idea to her mom.  
  
"Mom can we see Return of the King?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Well I guess, I have to look for drapery so is it ok if I drop you off?" she asked. They worked out the finer details and by the time they were done talking they were at the theatre. Once they were inside Jessica went and brought the tickets and left the rest of the girls to keep track of the hobbits. When she was done buying tickets she quickly went over to the group but she could tell something was wrong.  
"WHERE"S PIPPIN?!!!!! She yelled. 


	4. Watching the movie and, Reeking Havok at...

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter my modem busted and we had to replace it sorry  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok guys you know the drill I Don't own the hobbits or Gandalf. Tolkien owns them. But I do own the rest  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She looked around frantically. She was very worried someone had lured him somewhere.  
  
"Maybe we should ask the manager," Bethany suggested. But that didn't help at all because when they described Pippin, the manager just laughed and said,  
  
"I think you've seen to much LOTR so if you don't mind I have things to do." He said in a very annoyed voice. Jessica was so excited (not in a good way) she realized she needed to go to the restroom. She gave Bethany the remaining hobbits and excused herself. She got into a stall and put her hands on her head, wondering if she'd ever see Pippin again. What about those zap marks!!! While she was pondering her "future" she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I WANT CANDY, GIVE ME SOME . LADY HELP GET THE  
CANDY!!!" The voice screamed. There was a scream and a slamming of the  
  
door. Jessica quickly opened the stall door to see Pippin trying to  
get  
"candy" from the toiletries dispenser. Jessica quickly ran over to him  
and  
hugged him.  
  
"I thought you were gone for good. Don't scare me like that again!!!"  
she  
exclaimed still holding on to him. She looked him straight in the eye.  
but  
wait, she thought, no I wouldn't. ever.  
  
"Well are you going to get me some candy or what?" he asked smiling at  
  
her.  
  
"I'll get you candy elsewhere." And she escorted him out of the  
restroom  
and to the frantic crowd of humans and hobbits.  
  
"PIPPIN, I THOUGHT YOU STOLE MY RI. oh sorry that was last year."  
said Frodo. Jessica just smiled and brought Pippin his candy from the  
candy  
machine. They went through the ticket breaker and walked over to the  
theatre door. Sam looked up at the picture of the fellowship on the  
Return of  
the King sign and gasped.  
  
"Mr. Frodo that's you AND THAT'S ME, SAMWISE THE BRAVE." He  
yelled. He turned to Jessica and said  
  
"Did you know that one time, a pretty long time ago, I told Mr. Frodo  
that  
someday people would talk about our story." He said in a very smart  
tone.  
  
"I know it was in your second movie." she replied. He, Pippin, and  
Merry  
started talking very fast. When they walked into the theatre they  
gasped at  
the movie slides being played  
  
"What does that say Jessica what does it say?" said Merry  
  
"It says Clean up your trash" she replied  
  
OOOOOOOH clean up your trash wow you can read!!!!!!" exclaimed  
Pippin  
  
"No wonder Gandalf sent them." Kathryne under her breath to Jessica.  
Once the previews started Jessica, Bethany, and Kathryne had the keep  
Hobbits quiet because during the movie they knew that the hobbits  
would  
be blurting out things about it from time to time. But, to their  
surprise during  
the movie no one spoke except when Frodo was about to claim the ring  
for  
himself Frodo screamed.  
  
"I must have been possessed! I mean look at me aaaaaah stupid stupid  
stupi-."But just then 3 hands were thrown across his mouth. Everyone  
was  
staring so Bethany made a quick explanation.  
  
"Sorry he has mental attacks from time to time so don't mind him, he  
likes  
to be people he sees." she said and quickly sat down because a rain of  
  
popcorn was headed her way.Once the movie was over they quickly exited  
  
meet Mrs. Thomas. As soon as they loaded into the car an eruption of  
chatter  
started.  
  
"Wow that was cool."  
"I am that brave SAMWISE THE BRAVE!"  
  
"Wow I was possessed!"  
  
"TRALALALA wow I'm a good fighter."  
  
This aimless chattering went on the whole way home. Frodo kept saying  
that  
he wasn't that possessed, Sam kept saying he was the best fighter  
ever, Merry kept saying wow, and Pippin kept imitating Gollum. Once they were back at the house it was time for bed. Jessica got the top bunk, Bethany got the bottom bunk, Frodo and Merry got the mini bedroom Jessica had made in the closet, Kathryne had a sleeping bag in front of the door, and Sam and Pippin each got sleeping bags for the middle of the floor. That night Jessica had a dream. Gandalf was sitting in a rainbow designed chair with the back ground being a giant hypnotist circle. He also had a bikni on. Then he spoke  
  
"Jessica, Jessica." He called  
  
"Yes Gandalf the tan.err . bikini . sir?" she said  
  
"I have chosen you to take care of the hobbits for a while, they need their training and you are the only eligible person I could find keep in mind that if I take them back soon they WILL come back, Pippin's dancing skill. uh anyway that is all and in case your wondering I'm wearing this stringy thing to keep up with the latest trends you youngsters are setting, well peace out dude, GROOVY!!!" and with that he was gone. The next morning they were going to Kings Dominion so the girls woke up early so they could disguise the hobbits. Merry had been rolling so much that Frodo had jumped on to the top of the closet shelf and slept there. To disguise Frodo she got some fake pink hair dye spray and sprayed the ends of his hair till they were shock pink and trimmed the ends of his hair rather inexpertly. Then, with Pippin and Merry, Kathryne put their hair in little ponytails and used blue spray gel all over their hair. Bethany did Sam's hair. Since he had nice skin she used makeup to disguise that. She put a very little bit of purple, black, and silver eye shadow under his eyes and darkened his eye lashes slightly with a charcoal writing Pencil. Then she spiked his hair with blue spray gel. Then they helped them pick out their clothes. Once they all changed they went downstairs were Marc was eating breakfast.  
  
"What happened to the hobbits, did you have a do my hair party or what." Said Marc.  
  
"We had to disguise them remember?" said Jessica. Marc rolled his eyes at her. She made all the hobbits a little breakfast while they were waiting for Mrs. Thomas to be ready. At about 9 in the morning she came down and told them to get into the car. The drive was very long but the hobbits made it entertaining. They were still going on about "the movie that starred us" It was fun asking them what stuff was left out of the movie and what characters they over exaggerated and under exaggerated. They walked through the security gate at KD, ignoring the weird glances they were getting for their weird hair. They split up with Mrs. Thomas and Sarah in one group, Jessica, Bethany, Kathryne, and the hobbits in another, and poor Marc was by himself. They went on White Water Canyon and Log Flume where the hobbits would scream like girls whenever they would get wet. Then they went on roller coasters like Hyper Sonic XLC where Frodo practically had a nervous breakdown in line.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA WANNA WANNA OMIGOSH THAT'S LIKE BIG AUGHHHH I'M GONNA DIE NO NO GOLLUM NO!!!" he screamed. Avoiding the weird stares they were getting from the exclusive screaming now coming from all the hobbits. They got into the cars and quickly slammed the seatbelts down on the hobbits. It was real fun and after they'd gone over the hill the hobbits shut up. They went on the Drop Zone where as they were being lifted up Sam and Pippin were screaming.  
  
"THE PEOPLES ARE GETTING SMALLER THE PEOPLES ARE GETTING SMALLER THE PEOPLE!"  
  
Like wise they still had a whole lot of fun. It was about dinnertime, so they went and met Mrs. Thomas at the fountains, and ate dinner, after they ate dinner the rode the Volcano, Flight of Fear, and Anaconda and then they left. But first they went in souvenir shop to bring back something for Gandalf. Since it was one big building with a bunch of stores, she let the hobbits wander off. Frodo came back with a chair that was a hand. Sam came back with a Sponge Bob Square Pants stuffed toy from the KD souvenir shop. Merry came back with a replica of the One Ring from Jewels. Pippin came back with a pink fuzzy purse that had a bubble pen and a key chain that had a heart on it from Girl Space. Once they had brought there souvenirs, they left the park. Once they were back home, they were all tired, but Mr. Thomas was waiting outside and he looked scared.  
  
"Guys, guys careful, there's this insane guy walking around. He came into my room, one second I was alone and the next he was there, so careful." He said. Herding them out of the yard.  
  
"What'd he look like dad?" asked Jessica huddling behind Bethany.  
  
"He's got long white hair, but he's balding and he has a long white beard but it's. awful he was wearing. a rainbow string bikini!!!" He exclaimed. Jessica let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh that's just Gandalf. He probably was checking up on the hobbits. Oh and the only reason he was wearing a string bikini is that he wants to keep up with the latest trends." She said sincerely. Jessica's mom and dad just stared at her for a second.  
  
"I think I need to go to bed." Said her mom.  
  
"Second that with an aspirin." Added her father. They both went inside, followed by the hobbits. They switched beds today. Jessica still had the top, but Kathryne had the bottom bunk, Pippin got the bottom of Jessica's closet, and Merry got the shelve bed. Bethany was in a sleeping bag by the door, and Sam and Frodo got the two sleeping bags in the middle of the floor. The next morning they went to church so Jessica set her alarm for 6 am because they had to do more disguising. When they woke up, then hobbits were still asleep, so Jessica, Kathryne, and Bethany made a transformation room in the closet. (Yes they did push Pippin out, but he was still fast asleep.) When they finally woke up they took Frodo first. The pink hair dye had gone into his face so Jessica helped him with getting that off. Kathryne trimmed his hair, and Bethany chose his blue shirt and pants for him to wear and sent him out. Next was Pippin so Jessica helped wash the blue that was covering his face while Kathryne took out the ponytail and Bethany chose his green shirt and black pants and sent him out as well. Then Sam and Merry came in so Jessica and Bethany helped get the blue dye off of their faces while Kathryne combed their hair and trimmed it. They all chose black pants for both of them and a green shirt for Sam and a black one for Merry. Once they were done with all the hobbits they realized it was only 7:30. They would have gone down to eat breakfast but Pippin had an idea.  
  
"Can we do your hair and makeup thingies?"  
  
Okay that's it for now I have lots of homework to do so I might not be writing for a while but I promise I'll write more PLEASE R/R Thanks 


	5. Frodo in detention and returning back to...

Hey I'm so sorry I had tons of school work and it kept piling up so heres the fifth chapter  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok guys you know the drill I Don't own the hobbits or Gandalf. Tolkien owns them. But I do own the rest  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Oh you have to wear this skirt...", "Oh this is cute..." "You have  
to wear green it's your color." Apparently the hobbits had never  
gotten to play the fashion designer in there life. Sam was with  
Bethany, Merry with Kathryne, Jessica was with Frodo, and Pippin was  
just helping everyone. Since Frodo never knew how to brush someone's  
hair he was pulling as hard as he could on Jessica's hair, she had to  
stop him after he pulled a large section. But once he was done  
washing, combing, trimming, and styling he said very nicely "Wow you  
look pretty." They went to church and it was great. All of the girls  
bought the exchange student thing, so they didn't have to worry about  
hobbit identification problems. Since they had grown available in  
height it was less noticeable. That night Jessica had another dream.  
Gandalf was sitting in a big fluffy chair and he was wearing a pink  
plaid SHORT skirt and a tub top.  
  
"Hello Jessica, I come with a message." He said.  
  
"Uh, yes Gandalf tub...er...short."  
  
"The hobbits are learning well, but in three weeks they will  
need to come back to the Shire. I have two questions for you though,"  
he said. She nodded.  
  
"The hobbits might be smarter in the learned area, but they lack  
the skill of the arts, so I might send them back for manners, dancing,  
cooking, horse back riding, and sewing. Is that alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah Bethany and I ride and my cousin dances and, well parents  
have manners and that kind of stuff right?" She asked.  
  
"I do believe so, but my next question is that three weeks after  
the hobbits come back would you like to come to the Shire for a week?"  
Jessica couldn't believe it, she was going to the Shire.  
  
"I'll have to ask my parents, but I'd love to Gandalf." She  
answered. She slept soundly for the rest of the night until the unruly  
alarm clock went off. She awoke the hobbits and helped them find  
their homework, ect. The steady drone of getting ready went on  
through the day. The only real interesting part was in Gym when  
Pippin climbed to the top of the rope and wouldn't come down. The  
seniors were no help. In fact they made it worse by swinging the rope  
around. The real big shocker was at the end of the day no one could  
find Frodo. Where they found him was the biggest shock.  
  
"Detention, Miss Garhusy, what did he do?" asked Jessica.  
  
"He started screaming about that stupid Lord of the Rings motion  
picture, something about Gollum and a ring of some sort., gibberish if  
you ask me." She said in a very I'm smart your not type of voice.  
While they waited for Frodo Jessica helped the other hobbits with  
their homework. She went to the guidance office to finish their forms  
for how long they would be doing the exchange program. When Frodo  
finally got out, he seemed to be in a daze. To cheer him and the rest  
of the hobbits up she told them what Gandalf had told her. Pippin's  
face lit up.  
  
"Jessica, do you remember what Gandalf was wearing?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, I think I will remember that for the rest of my life." She  
replied trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh well I designed them." He said with the most sincere  
expression in existence. Jessica just looked at him for a second or  
two before she realized the activity bus was there. She and the  
hobbits ran as fast as they could through the side doors and on to the  
doors and on to the bus. The next three weeks went by faster then she  
could imagine. The hobbits made new friends, got A's and B's on every  
quiz and test, and even managed to go to a school dance without making  
a scene. The final day came when the hobbits had to go. That day at  
school they said their goodbyes to their friends. The bus ride home  
was unusually quiet. When they got up to Jessica's room, Gandalf was  
waiting. This time he was wearing side lace up glitter Capri jeans  
and a pink tank top with a band of lace down the center. He had on  
clear stiletto heels.  
  
"Jessica I could not be more proud of what you have done for  
these four hobbits. They used to be dumb and uneduacated now they are  
dumb and educated, I thank you." He said in a solemn voice.  
  
And what about coming to the Shire to stay for a week or two?"  
he asked.  
  
"It's cool with my parents as long as no time goes by here." She  
said. She looked at the hobbits sadly.  
  
"We'll miss you Jessica but I can't wait until you come to the  
Shire." Said Pippin.  
  
"I'm no longer possessed because of you Jessica." Said Frodo.  
  
"You've brought out the true fighter in me Miss Jessica." Said  
Sam.  
  
"WEHEHEHE! You're coming to the Shire, Your coming to the  
Shire! WEHEHE! I had too much sugar." Screeched Merry.  
  
"I'll see you guys later... wait hold on a second." She said and  
she ran into Marc's room and grabbed a set of clothes from the Opp  
Shop bag that never made it to the Opp Shop.  
  
"Here you go Gandalf." She said as she ran back into the room,  
"Here's some really good MEN'S or... er WIZARDS clothes that you'll like  
a lot." She said handing them to him.  
  
"Thank you Jessica, I do believe they will suit me better if  
they don't have as much rayon glitter. Wouldn't you say, Pippin all  
master of all designer clothes?" he asked.  
  
"I concur Gandy, I concur." He said. There was a flask of green  
light and a rushing sound and the hobbits and Gandalf were gone.  
Jessica couldn't think of anything but,  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
A.N: OK this is the end of this story but there will be a sequel I am  
also working on a drama action adventure story so yeah.  
  
Thank you all the People who left reviews you inspired me so thanks. 


End file.
